


A shitty punishment. No pun intended.

by Canidothislegally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Lactation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Other, Pregnant, Some weird shit., Unbirth, forced messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: When a daughter of a magical household pushes her mother too far, it results in some unfortunate circumstances for her.
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Tiffany was in no mood to deal with her daughter’s newest mess. After repeatedly telling her to not cause problems while she was out for the weekend, she returns home to find her house in a state between hurricane and the apocalypse. Upon casting a quick spell or two the house was fixed, but that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that as a pregnant mother, she just wanted to come home and relax, not waste energy on repair and cleaning spells. 

Tiffany was glad that her daughter had only inherited her curves, and not her magic as well. Tiffany was rather endowed, sporting G cup breasts, wide hips, and a firm behind. Her skin was beyond soft, and her hair was silky smooth. She was akin to a goddess of beauty, and her pregnancy only seemed to highlight this. On top of this, she had been blessed with powerful magic, as many in her family had been. Her daughter, Trisha, on the other hand, had little magic, and all of the curves. As an 18 year old, she had an impressive EE cup bra size, with the same hips and behind as her mother. Without the magic, she was just the figure of her mother. The main difference between the two was how they acted. While Tiffany was kind and compassionate, Trisha was more arrogant, and selfish. She would constantly flaunt her body and would often have to be bailed out of situations by her mother. As Tiffany looked at her daughter, who lay asleep on the couch, she cast a spell. If her daughter was going to act like a child, she’d just have to solve the problem by making her one.

Tiffany sat down next to Trisha and lifted a leaking breast to her mouth. After slowly putting it into Trisha’s mouth, Tiffany felt her daughter feed from her. As her milk flowed into Trisha, it served as a catalyst for the spell, and Tiffany smiled as her magic began.


	2. Chapter 2

Trisha woke up with a slight headache. Nothing major, but enough for her to groan in annoyance at the feeling. She fumbled around the couch, eventually falling off. After letting out a grunt of pain, she stood up and took stock of her situation. A hand picked outfit designed to seduce the local hot guy? Check. Phone still in her front pocket? Check. The house in a decent state? Check... why was it clean? This change on her checklist had her concerned, and when she looked around she saw why. Her mother was casually sitting on rocking chair, drinking coffee. She seemed to have not noticed Trisha waking up, so Trisha began to crawl away, only to be frozen in place. “So where do you think you’re going?” 

Trisha felt magic sweep over her, and soon she noticed that her phone was missing. Her mother seemed to release her spell, as soon Trisha fell forward, and tumbled around to see Tiffany holding her phone. She watched as a spell was cast over it, before the phone was cast through a glyph and vanished. “I’ll be taking your phone as punishment. I’ll grant you some leniency, as the little one is making me far too tired to put up with anything else today. Go to your room for now, dinner will be ready in an hour or two.” Trisha wanted to argue with her mother, but knew that provoking her could cause some severe problems for herself. Muttering things under her breath, she trudged off to her room, slamming the door as she entered.

Tiffany sighed at the sound of the door. If only her child wasn’t so entitled and bratty. Tiffany’s face adorned a slight smile though, as her she knew that perhaps she could solve that problem soon enough. Waving her fingers through the air, she began to accelerate the pace of the magic. Tonight would be interesting to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Trisha huffed quietly on her bed. Now what was she supposed to do? She knew that most of her electronics would be under a magic seal, and the books she had were pretty bland. Deciding that she could at least annoy her mother by feeding herself before dinner, she moved some books on her shelf to reveal a secret stash of food. Smiling, she pulled out a small piece of candy and ate it. As sweet treat went down, a small feeling of joy swept over her. Teenage rebellion at its finest. But little did she know, that this action finalized the magic catalyst that was placed inside of her. A faint glow briefly shone from inside of her, before fading down and vanishing completely. Trisha knew that magic was never to be messed with, and was more than a little concerned that there was magic inside of her. In a way to calm herself, she reached out for another candy, only to find herself hunched over in pain. She couldn’t identify what it was exactly, but something inside of her hurt, and badly. As she remained hunched over, she felt the pain began to shift, and soon it felt like the pain was running rampant. She hunched over even more, but as she entered the lower position, she felt something happen. Her muscles loosened, and she felt something in her tight jeans. After a few more moments with this new sensation growing her pain was gone, but this new sensation had her even more worried than the sudden arrival and loss of severe pain.

Reaching down she felt a small bulge in jeans, right under her cheeks. The fact that it moved under her touch made her embarrassed, then angry. Her mother had planted magic in her just to make her shit herself? Would kind of an asshole would do that. These thoughts however, would merely provoke the catalyst again, and this time although pain was less intensified, but in a similar fashion to the first time, she felt the pain vanish, and the lump in her jeans grow. Now knowing that she was shitting herself, Trisha wanted to stop, but not knowing how she resorted to drastic measures immediately. Drawing upon her own small magic power, she tried to adjust the formula of the catalyst. The problem was that with a complicated formula, a small change can have drastically different effects. After a moment of nothing happening, Trisha seemed satisfied with her efforts, “Who says I can’t do magic? In your face mom.” But like many of the other things she had done this day, this too would have poor effects on her. 

The catalyst began to glow yet again, and soon Trisha was hunched over again. While there was no pain, she felt the bulge in her jeans growing, and fast. Mere seconds caused the bulge to grow inches, and it didn’t show any signs of slowing down. Trisha was horrified, but any movement seemed to make it worse so she stayed hunched over, hoping it would end. To her dismay, it continued, reaching a point where it weighed quite a bit. The weight in her jeans caused her to fall backwards, and she felt her butt collide with her mess. Even as she sat in her mess, it continued to grow, so she resorted to something she hadn’t done in a while, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiffany opened the door to see her daughter crying in a pair of massive jeans. The jeans were more like a blue diaper at this point, only held together with a magic spell. Tiffany watched as the pile expanded, and quickly deduced that she had changed the spell. Sighing, she began gathering her magic, and casted a spell, affecting both her and Trisha. Tiffany calmly approached Trisha, and sat next to her constantly messing daughter. Trisha seemed to not notice, as her crying kept her from heari or seeing her mother. Taking this as a cue, Tiffany undid her shirt’s buttons, and lifted her bra. She placed the nipple into Trisha’s mouth, and after a moment she felt milk flow into her daughter’s mouth. She sat there feeding her daughter, watching as her magic slowly changed Trisha’s body. Trisha began to shrink, losing the curves she was so proud of, and soon the curvy teenager was a flat child. But Tiffany didn’t seem to want to stop there. She kept feeding Trisha, who kept getting younger, until she was no more than a newborn. Casting a new spell, Tiffany felt something slide out from inside of her, and watched as an umbilical cord attached itself to the newborn Trisha. She let go of Trisha, as she was slowly sucked back into Tiffany’s womb. She settled right next to her unborn sibling, now just a fetus. Tiffany rubbed her belly, her magic somewhat depleted after such a complicated spell. But as she cleaned up the messy jeans with a spell, she rubbed her now significantly bigger belly and said aloud, “Who knows, maybe you’ll be less of a brat who actually has magic this time around.”


End file.
